Rahasia Kakek
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: "Centaurus A" kenangan lama Kakek, kini telah mengudara. Dulu, tersimpan bagai memori ponsel yang terbakar. Sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sihir paten yang berkuasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Rahasia Kakek.**

 **"Centaurus A" kenangan lama Kakek, kini telah mengudara. Dulu, tersimpan bagai memori ponsel yang terbakar. Sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sihir paten yang berkuasa.**

"Luna."

"Oh, Kevin."

Aku menoleh antuasias, mengeratkan jubah merah milikku yang tampak seperti tokoh kartun klasik. Kevin yang menyapaku malah tertawa, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Dia memiliki mata hitam yang indah.

Ada taburan bintang di atas langit yang menjadi background atas dirinya. Aku terpesona sebentar oleh bayangan bintang itu lalu duduk di batu besar tempat aku dan lelaki muda ini biasanya nongkrong.

"Kau mau ke mana, Luna?"

Aku diam sejenak, duduk di atas batu besar dan menatap langit malam. Kututupi kepalaku dengan kupluk jubah ini dan mendengar Jangkrik menari. Sepi sekali di sini.

Faktanya adalah Kevin mengikutiku, ke sebuah tempat dekat bibir hutan. Aku sering ke sana bersama Kevin bahkan malam hari. Jangan berpikir aneh, aku dan Kevin adalah remaja berpikiran kuno yang bahkan tak memiliki pacar. Usiaku 15 dan Kevin 16, semacam itu.

Kusembunyikan lenganku di balik jubah merah. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa tempat kita untuk Summer Camp."

Kevin tahu aku berbohong, dia bisa menebaknya. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Ibunya Kevin, ya, aku melakukan itu karena Kevin sahabatku, sahabat sejatiku. Oh, Ibunya Kevin menghilang beberapa hari lalu dan Kevin yang melihat bagaimana Ibunya menghilang.

 _ **Luna, Ibuku di culik Alien. Waktu itu malam dan aku ketakutan. Mereka menaiki sebuah pesawat aneh berbentuk bulat yang satunya seperti pesawat perang di kartun kesukaan kita.**_

Itu kata Kevin, lalu aku menjawab.

 _ **Aku bisa menemukan Ibumu, Kevin.**_

Tapi Ayahnya Kevin bilang jika Ibu mereka kabur dari rumah akibat keretakan rumah tangga. Aku hanya menguping saja, soalnya Ayahnya Kevin memiliki kebiasaan berteriak.

"Kevin, kau mau ikut? Kakekku bilang ada di sini tempatnya. Dia tahu di mana Ibumu berada."

Mood Kevin tidak stabil dan dia selalu tampak seperti remaja aneh yang sering mengkhayal. Ayahnya menanggap dia aneh atau Bipolar, tapi Kakekku percaya dengan segala ucapan Kevin. Kakekku percaya pada Alien dan kehidupan tentang Alien. Itu adalah alasan pertama yang membuat aku dan Kevin jadi dekat. Bahkan, Kakek lebih dekat sama Kevin dan aku sedikit cemburu.

Kakekku sangat menyukai cerita Alien dia berkelakar bahwa dirinya adalah Alien dari Planet lain, dia bukan manusia, dia selalu bilang begitu.

 _ **Luna, Kakek adalah Alien dan kau adalah seperempat Alien. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan takdirmu. Takdir yang tak bisa kau ubah, aku mengurusmu karena aku mencintaimu. Kedua Orangtuamu tak pernah mengerti.**_

Dia selalu berkata demikian ketika aku tidur, pulang sekolah, makan malam atau saat aku sakit parah dan faktanya aku diasuh Kakek sejak usia 5. Ayah dan Ibu sibuk bekerja. Tapi mereka jarang mengunjungiku.

Ketika aku 9 tahun, Kakek berkata kalau dia adalah swordsman laser dari Planet lain dan dia dijuluki Master pada usia yang muda. Dia pernah melawan makhluk jahat tapi tidak pernah membiarkannya mati. Makhluk itu memakai masker dan selalu terlihat sedih karena menyesali perbuatannya. Ilmu hitam yang membuatnya begitu dan kegelapan telah melahapnya.

Oh, ada hal aneh lain yang terjadi pada Kakekku selama aku kenal dirinya. Kakekku tidak pernah pergi ke Gereja, Thanks Giving atau Natal. Kupikir dia penganut agama lain dan aku menghargainya, aku tak pernah bertanya apa agamanya atau apa yang dia imani. Selama Kakekku bersikap baik aku tak memikirkan ini. Lagi pula aku bukan remaja yang relijius.

Kevin bilang kalau Kakekku penganut sekte dari Planet lain dan memuja roh yang dijuluki "Force" memang Kakekku selalu mengangung-agungkan itu, tapi aku rasa itu hanya perumpaaan. Seperti saat kau berkata "Holy shit" padahal hal seperti itu tak ada sama sekali.

"Luna, coba lihat! Siapa mereka?"

Aku melirik saat Kevin berteriak, kemudian menoleh karena aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa hanya dengan melirik saja. Kala mataku meneliti diantara Maple, kulihat segerombolan anak berlarian di hutan. Mereka di kejar sesuatu, ada bayangan hitam tinggi melayang-layang di belakang.

Gerombolan anak itu berbelok, karena melihat aku dan Kevin, mereka sempat mengumpat, terdengar marah dan takut. Setelah aroma keringat mereka tercium olehku, aku dapat melihat siapa saja mereka.

Roger, Gus dan Rome.

Gus, remaja gendut itu menatapku takut. "Foster! Kau benar, ada segerombolan orang aneh menculik beberapa warga!"

Aku pernah cerita soal penculikan warga di Sekolah dan Gus menganggap diriku sedang mengkhayal jadi dia berencana membuktikannya dan inilah yang terjadi.

Roger, lelaki paling tua dan paling tampan (kuakui) mengusap peluh dan berteriak tepat di wajahku. "Yang di katakan Winchester benar." Roger menatap Kevin grogi. "Ada pesawat aneh. Sebaiknya kalian pergi."

Rome menepuk pundakku. "Foster, dengar! Aku tahu kalau kita tak akrab. Tapi berlari lah! Sesuatu yang aneh mengejar kami."

Anak-anak itu berhamburan melarikan diri dan berteriak gila, kabur sebelum aku bertanya di mana mereka melihat pesawat itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang atau takut akan terjadi masalah, aku menuntut balas untuk mencari tahu. Awalnya Kevin agak tak setuju, tapi musim panas adalah hal yang paling keren untuk masuk ke hutan. Langit sangat cerah dan kau tak butuh senter.

Aku berlari kecil setelah dirasa atmosfer lebih tenang, Kevin mengikuti pasrah tak mau meninggalkanku. Hutan agak dingin dan di penuhi tapak kaki yang tak lazim kala kami melewatinya. Aku tak pernah melihat tapak sepatu bergerigi, ada juga pola bulat-bulat dan segitiga berserta spiral.

Sepatu yang aneh.

"Kevin, kau lihat? Langit bagus sekali." Aku bergumam di sela-sela perjalanan, malas memperhatikan deret tapak sepatu itu tapi diam-diam aku mengamatinya.

Kevin membalas dengan senyum kecil dan manis seperti saat aku berkenalan dengannya. Aku sadar sejak dulu kalau Kevin memiliki senyuman hangat. Dia mengingatkanku pada tokoh utama superhero.

"Tidak secerah biasanya. Ya, 'kan Luna?"

"Indah..."

Angin berhembus dan aku merasakan sesuatu. Kala itu berlangsung aku melihat penampakan pesawat tempur yang besar dan kuat, warnanya hitam diselubungi sinar putih. Ada beberapa makhluk putih berkeliaran di sana, mereka membawa sejenis softgun, seperti mainan tapi terlihat berat.

Kepalaku pusing dan mataku serasa berembun. Ada apa ini? Sensasi ini lagi...

"Merasakan itu lagi, Luna?"

"Hm..."

Sesuatu yang aku rasakan ini semakin dalam dan intens. Sesuatu itu memanggilku dari dalam diri dan minta di keluarkan. Aku mengingat-ngingat kembali sensasi ini, sensasi ini mirip sekali ketika pemberitaan komet yang jatuh dan temuan bangkai pesawat di Pasifik. Juga ketika meteor jatuh dan saat aku tak sengaja memakai lightstick hijau milik Kakek.

Rasanya dingin, panas lalu hangat. Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil, suara perempuan, seperti suara keibuan yang hangat.

Suara itu berkata...

"Aku menemukanmu."

Cepat aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara asing, sakit menjalar di kepalaku berserta dengung di telinga. Suara itu bukan ungkapan yang sama, tapi suaranya serasa familiar.

Suara yang aku dengar kali ini berat dan samar, aku bisa mendengar bahwa dia terkejut serta marah. Tapi aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Dia terlihat tidak normal. Pakaian hitam di kegelapan dan musim panas agak tak masuk akal. Tatanan rambut aneh acak-acakan tidak sesuai jaman. Sepatunya juga hitam.

Dia seperti pesulap.

"Kevin lari, katakan ini pada Polisi. Sepertinya kita tahu siapa yang menculik warga."

Kevin tak menurut, dia malah menantang dan berkata. "Apa aku mengenalmu? Apa kau yang mengejar Roger, Gus dan Rome?"

"Kau harus tahu soal takdirmu." Dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kakek katakan, sembari menatapku sadis tanpa mau berpaling. Dia mengabaikan Kevin dan menganggapnya sebagai sampah.

Aku membual, memasang tampang jahat. "Jika kau ahli hipnotis dan kalimat itu adalah modal untuk menjerat warga komplek. Maka, kau sudah melakukan kejahatan."

"Kau yang membawaku kemari. Kau juga yang menjadi alasanku membawa makhluk bumi untuk investigasi, sayang sekali aku sudah memusnahkan mereka. Aku selalu tahu, aku tahu, kau musuhku hanya dengan sekali lihat. Kau adalah cucu Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi, siapa? Siapa yang dia maksudkan? Nama yang aneh dan tak bijaksana.

Kuhadiahi lelaki ini dengan tawa meledek. "Aku tidak punya keluarga dengan nama aneh macam Alien seperti itu. Aku berasal dari keluarga Foster. Aku Luna Foster."

Aku tak dapat menjamin kalau kami akan selamat dalam jerat lelaki ini. Lelaki hitam-hitam ini terlihat tak bersahabat dan jahat aku merasa dingin sejak pertama kali dia muncul secara asal di belakangku tanpa aku sadari. Aku punya refleks yang baik dan tajam, lalu orang ini muncul secara membabi buta dan berkata hal aneh seperti itu. Rasanya dia sudah mengenalku sejak lama atau tujuan yang sudah terangkai.

"Aku rasa kau tahu di mana Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darahnya mengalir di keringatmu dan aku harus menghabisinya setelah aku melakukan tindakan tak bermoral pada Han Solo."

Aku mengibaskan tangan di udara dan mulai bertindak semena-mena. Entah bagaimana aku kesal sendiri pada lelaki Pesulap ini.

Aku tersenyum, alangkah sinisnya senyum ini. "Aku tak peduli soal ceritamu atau siapa dirimu. Obi atau apalah kau menyebutnya. Kau telah melakukan tindakan aneh yang tak bermoral, Tuan. Ayo Kevin kita bawa dia ke Penjara biar Algojo menghukum dia."

"Oh, begitu." Dia menjawab sok tahu, setelah memicingkan mata karena kesal telah aku permainkan. "Mari kita bermain. Permainan Raja."

Setelah lelaki Pesulap ini mengatakan hal mengerikan semacam itu, berupa cerita tak berguna dan bualan mesra entah apa jenisnya. Dia menyembunyikan sebelah tangan di belakang pakaian hitam-hitam. Ada sesuatu di balik itu, aku yakin dia melakukan sesuatu.

Apa itu petasan? Siapa yang tahu dia menyimpan barang rahasia di dalam pakaiannya.

Juga...

"LARI!"

Sebelum sempat mataku menatap keadaan, aku sudah dibawa kabur oleh tangan dingin yang keras. Tangan kedinginan milik Kevin. Dari arah yang sama aku dapat melihat bahwa segerombolan robot cosplay putih mengejar kami sembari mengatakan sesuatu.

Lelaki Pesulap itu tidak ada. Tapi suaranya melayang-layang di angkasa.

 _ **Katakan di mana Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aku tak mau menambah daftar membunuhku. Aku tak mau membunuh makhluk bumi.**_

Dia berkata begitu dan juga.

 _ **Cepat berhenti.**_

Oh, menjengkelkan sekali dia melayang-layang seperti Batman berlagak seolah ini Central City. Oke, Bruce Wayne tidak senorak dia.

Di sela-sela berlari, aku melihat percikan api yang melesat melalui ekor mataku dan aku baru sadar kalau robot-robot putih itu menembaki kami! Oh, kupikir robot-robot itu hanya pajangan dan hanya untuk menakuti diriku.

"Astaga Kevin, dia cerewet sekali."

"Lelaki itu serius, aku merasa begitu. Aku pikir dia memang mencari Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kau bahkan ingat namanya."

Sebelum sempat aku melanjutkan lari dan teriak aku melihat sosok lain di depan. Di depan mataku dan mematung tak berarti.

Begitu mendadak sehingga aku tak tahu dia siapa.

Ia memakai jaket kulit cowboy dan memeluk bulatan putih berisik yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Awas!"

Teriakku kerasukan.

Telat.

'BRAK'

Tabrakan antar makhluk tak dapat di hindarkan. Cowboy yang ada di depanku terpelanting dan marah. Aku bangkit dari jatuh, meraba lututku yang sakit dan linu.

"Jangan lari!" Ia marah, menarik kupluk jubahku hingga aku kembali terjatuh. Oh, dia seorang laki-laki. Cowboy itu laki-laki.

"Aku akan menolongmu."

Aku tak mau. Aku tak percaya. Aku tak sudi melihat wajahnya, aku kabur.

Sinar putih menyembur. Aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang gelap.

.

.

.

 _ **"Kakek."**_

 _ **"Apa?"**_

 _ **"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."**_

 _ **"Aku adalah Obi-Wan Kenobi dan Ksatria Jedi."**_

 _ **"Apa itu Jedi?"**_

 _ **"Temui saja mereka dan kau akan tahu."**_

 _ **"Mereka itu komunitas ya, Kek?"**_

 _ **"Mereka orang-orang yang baik."**_

 _ **"Aku tak mau, aku ingin bersama Kakek dan Kevin."**_

 _ **"Kevin tidak bisa ikut. Kevin harus di sini."**_

.

.

.

Mimpi.

Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi itu adalah gambaran 3 bulan lalu ketika aku dikejar si Pesulap Ren dan mendapati kalau Kakekku menyimpan rahasia.

Aku adalah Ksatria Jedi.

Apa-apaan ini semua? Bahkan tidak ada dalam ajaran kitab hal seperti itu. Ini aneh, ini sangat aneh. Jedi? Apa itu? Keanehan apa ini? Apa yang merasuki diriku?

Dan kau tahu aku ada di mana?

Ya. LUAR ANGKASA.

Jauh dari Centaurus A.

Dan mereka yang membawaku berkata.

Bergabunglah dengan Rebellion, Luna. Bersama kami.

Aku tidak suka politik. Aku menolaknya. Tapi sensasi aneh yang menyergapi membuatku terjun dan aku mau dan memilih bergabung.

Alasan aneh untuk gadis 15 tahun.

Aku menengok ke jendela dari tempatku tidur. Semuanya biru dan merah. Katanya kita sedang melewati kecepatan cahaya.

Wow. Pencapaian yang bodoh.

"Halo, Luna."

Suara robotik menyambut keheningan, aku tak tahu apa ini siang atau malam, semuanya terasa aneh. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bagus diangaksa dan aku bukanlah tokoh utama dari kisah fiktif ini. Oh, ini bahkan sangat primitif.

"Hey, halo, robot."

"Aku punya nama, Luna." Robot kuning itu menjawab ringan, aku pikir dia hanya rongsokan ajaib. Ternyata tidak. 3CPO namanya.

"Luna, sepertinya kau tidak suka ada di sini."

"Aku belum terbiasa."

"Tapi Kakekmu adalah orang yang baik, dia sangat perhatian dan dia bijaksana dia membuat semuanya terkesan menarik dan dia Guru yang baik. Kau akan sangat bangga dengan memperkenalkan Kakekmu di depan publik dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah cucu Obi-Wan Kenobi..."

Aku kesal, sediki kesal. Bukan pada Kakekku tapi oleh cerita-cerita ini. Hampir semua alien di sini bilang kalau Kakek orang yang hebat tapi mereka menutup sebelah mata tentang diriku, mereka tidak melihat sebuah potensi dalam diriku kecuali sebuah garis darah yang mengatakan bahwa aku cucu Kenobi, seorang Jedi pemberani yang baik hati.

Itu semua mulai membuatku kesal. Walau klise, tapi semuanya tampak bodoh dan samar. Aku membenci segalanya, segalanya yang ada di sini.

"Kau mungkin kesal karena kau tak mengerti Luna. Aku punya sebuah catatan milik Kakekmu, bacalah..."

Dan kupikir ini menjadi awal kisah di mana aku sepatutnya bangga pada Kakekku.

...kurasa.

.

.

.

 **A/N : HALOOOOOOO, ini pertamakalinya saya bikin FF fandom Starwars dan udah lama tependam di file. Sepertinya bagus juga kalo buat FF dengan sudut pandang gini, semoga suka, terima kasih...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rahasia Kakek.**

 **"Centaurus A" kenangan lama Kakek, kini telah mengudara. Dulu, tersimpan bagai memori ponsel yang terbakar. Sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sihir paten yang berkuasa.**

Catatan itu isinya sangat banyak dan buku ini lebih tebal dari yang aku bayangkan. Kakek membuat tulisannya tampak menarik dengan tinta-tinta berbeda warna yang membuatmu betah untuk membaca dan membacanya lagi.

Beberapa makhluk di Pesawat ini satu persatu menyapaku ketika mereka melihatku hingga aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk membaca tulisan Kakek. Mereka kebanyakan baik, ada juga yang hanya menyapa sebagai formalitas, tapi aku melakukan ini dan membalas sapaan mereka untuk kesopananku, Kakek selalu mengatakan hal-hal bijaksana untuk menghargai orang lain.

Di tempatku tinggal, Bumi, Kakekku dikenal sebagai sosok kurang waras yang selalu membual. Ibuku tidak terlalu menyukai Kakek karena menurutnya ia sangat aneh. Padahal Kakek selalu bercerita kalau Ibuku itu cerdas bukan main, selalu mendengarkan ceritanya, menyayanginya terlebih setelah Nenek tiada dan setuju ketika memberi nama "Luna" padaku yang artinya Bulan. Ibuku menyukai Bulan.

Setelah pemberitaan yang pesawat terjatuh di pasifik, Ibu menjadi agak beda. Dia selalu bersikap sinis kepada semua orang dan Ayahku menjadi sangat aneh. Kupikir Pesawat atau Alien telah mengubah kepribadiannya, ketika cukup dewasa aku menyadari Ibu begitu karena Ayah, hubungan mereka renggang dan ini alasan masuk akal kenapa aku tinggal bersama Kakek.

Mereka berdua, Ayah dan Ibu sering berkelahi hanya karena beda pendapat dan luapan emosi Ibu sangat mengerikan dari yang kelihatannya. Ayah bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara tapi ketika marah dia akan lari dari rumah dan itu sangat lama, kemudian kembali dalam keadaan memprihatinkan. Dia tampak sedih dan kurus, aku pura-pura tidak tahu soal ini, karena Ayah dan Ibu berakting normal di depanku.

Ketika hari libur, Ayah dan Ibu mengajakku jalan-jalan, mereka berkelakuan selayaknya Orangtua normal. Tapi ketika aku mengungkit soal Kakek, Ibu langsung marah dan mengomel kalau Kakek perlu dibawa ke Panti Jompo atau Intitusi Mental.

Jelas aku marah sekali karena itu dan Ibu langsung memelototiku, mengatakan bahwa aku sok tahu. Sejak saat itu aku jarang mengobrol dengan Ibu, aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakek atau Kevin. Kevin itu tetangga Kakek dan dia anak yang paling baik di komplek perumahan.

Aku dan Kakek sebenarnya tidak punya hari yang baik seperti kebanyakan cucu. Kakek tidak pernah merayakan Natal seperti yang aku katakan, tapi dia memberiku hadiah Natal dan memasak Kalkun, percayalah Kakek pintar memasak. Kakek juga tidak pernah datang pada Misa, jadi Kevin dan Ayahnya yang selalu datang untuk mengajakku atau pergi ke beberapa acara amal untuk anak yatim.

Ketika Kevin mengajakku untuk menjadi Choir, Kakek menyetujuinya dan aku mulai menghapalkan beberapa lagu rohani tapi Kakek sepertinya tidak tahu soal lagu ini, padahal itu sesuatu yang sederhana. Kevin yang membantuku untuk menghapal beberapa bait nada karena Ibunya mantan penyanyi Gereja, meski begitu Kakek selalu membantuku dengan semangat api yang bagus.

Kembali pada catatan. Catatan Kakek ini kebanyakan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui, aku menjadi buta arah karena tidak paham. Ia menceritakan beberapa Master dengan nama-nama unik, dari sana Kakek sangat menghormati Master bernama Yoda. Dia bilang Yoda adalah Master paling sejati dan bijaksana, meski tatapannya kadang selalu menyiratkan lelucon garing Yoda sangat hebat, tidak seperti kelihatannya dan dia yang paling tua di komunitas, itu yang dikatakan Kakek.

Dalam catatan, Kakek mengatakan kalau ia menjadi seorang Jedi dengan sangat cepat dia punya seorang guru pribadi yang sama kuatnya seperti Superman. Aku tidak bisa mengeja namanya, karena tulisan Kakek agak sedikit memudar ketika menuliskan nama itu. Mereka setidaknya menghabiskan waktu selama 10 tahun untuk berkelana mencari jiwa muda dan mencari cahaya yang berkilau di bagian Planet lain.

Kemudian mereka bertemu anak manis yang tampan, Kakek mengaguminya secara pribadi dan sakral. Seorang anak yang hobi keliaran di pasar gelap dengan nama belakang. Skywalker.

"Skywalker..."

Seseorang di sebelahku menyebutkan nama itu, dengan agak sedikit sedih dan prihatin. Aku terkejut karena tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku, aku tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana ia datang dan hadir untuk meraba auraku. Aku rasa dia bisa teleportasi.

Ia adalah wanita tua yang hangat, senyum manis di balik wajah keriputnya membuatku tenang dan merasa nyaman. Ia mempunyai aroma memukau yang tak pernah aku hirup di Bumi. Pastilah itu aroma khas di suatu Planet.

"Halo..." Aku menyapa dan tersenyum manis, kuselipkan helaiku ke belakang telinga dan ia membalas senyumku.

Ia berujar "Aku sudah dengar dari beberapa orang di Pesawat ini, mereka berbicara mengenai dirimu. Mereka benar, kau terlihat agak berbeda." Suaranya lembut sekali berbeda dari saat ia menyebutkan nama Skywalker. Aku jadi penasaran siapa Skywalker yang disebutkan ini, tapi wanita ini membuatku berhenti untuk membaca kelanjutannya.

"Mungkin karena aku satu-satunya makhluk yang berasal dari Bumi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Luna Foster."

"Leia Organa. Aku yang memegang kontrol di sini."

"Para wanita di sini orang-orang yang hebat. Dominasimu mengapresiasku, terima kasih. Ny. Organa." Aku memuji, pujian yang selalu Kakek katakan pada setiap wanita hebat yang muncul di Televisi.

"Tidak juga. Kami hampir kehilangan beberapa orang hebat setelah tragedi mengerikan bermunculan, orang-orang mulai keluar dari Rebellion."

Kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak dapat aku pahami. Dari mulai apa itu Rebellion, siapa itu Rei, Ren dan yang lain-lain. Ia menceritakan juga soal tragedi setelah Kakek menghilang, sesuatu yang menjadi lanjutan dari catatan Kakekku. Aku mencatat beberapa yang penting di kepala yang sebetulnya semuanya adalah penting.

Masih kurang yakin kenapa aku harus terlibat dan terjun ke dalam segalanya juga kenapa Kakek dengan tenang mengizinkan aku di bawa segerombolan Alien yang bahkan tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Kakek sempat mengobrol dengan Ny. Organa dan memadu rindu yang cukup lama, mereka berbicara cepat mengenai banyak hal dan wanita ini menangis ketika menyebutkan sebuah nama.

 _Luke pergi dan tak kembali, kami kehilangan sosok yang spektakuler. Aku ingin sekali mencarinya, tapi jejaknya menghilang begitu saja. Solo sudah tiada, aku bahkan tidak mau melihat kuburannya._

Itu yang dikatakan Ny. Organa dan Kakek menangis tersedu, itu kali pertama aku melihat Kakek menangis seperti Bansie atau Cry Canary.

Dan Kakek menjawab.

 _Maaf_.

Hanya itu yang bisa Kakek ucapkan sebelum aku tersadar dari keheningan dan berakhir di dalam Pesawat bersama robot kuning dan bulatan yang berisik.

Obi-Wan Kenobi itu nama yang aneh, Kakek tak menggunakan nama itu di Bumi dia menggunakan nama lain, mungkin ada artian tertentu kenapa dia menggunakan nama itu. Ny. Organa juga bertanya bagaimana cara Kakek selamat dan berakhir di Bumi, tapi aku tidak tahu soal itu dan Kakek juga sepertinya tak mau menjelaskan secara detail lewat status Master.

Ungkapan "Selamat" di sini agaknya menjadi statement mengerikan yang tak mau Kakek ungkapkan, agaknya orang-orang mulai sepakat untuk tak membicarakan soal ini atau bertanya tentang sebuah detail.

Di sini, aku lebih sering mengobrol dengan seseorang yang tampak seperti hologram selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, hologram itu muncul dari kepingan datar berwarna hitam yang aku temukan di gudang. Aku menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan dan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya balik. Ini sangat aneh.

"Apakah makanan di Bumi enak?"

"Aku rasa sesuatu yang seperti itu relatif, Ny. Organa. Tapi aku suka makan sosis panggang bersama Kakek."

Tanpa sadar pembicaraan kami melenceng kemana-mana, sepertinya wanita ini sedang mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Kau benar. Sejak kelompok itu mengambil alih hampir setiap Planet, sering terjadi kekurangan di mana-mana dan banyak Planet yang hancur karena ulah mereka. Populasi kaum tertentu semakin sedikit bahkan ada yang punah, kami kehilangan banyak jiwa."

"Perang memang selalu melahirkan petaka dan politik adalah sebuah kejahatan."

"Kau benar, Luna. Maka dari itu kami butuh dirimu di sini, minggu depan Rei akan ke sini dan kau bisa memulai sesuatu yang penting bersama dia. Sesuatu yang baru, untuk harapan baru."

New hope...

.

.

.

 **A/N : Akhirnya chapter 2 rilis. Terima kasih kpd teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri bermain di fandom ini, semoga betah. Oh ya, Obi-Wan Kenobi kedua chapter ini memang cuma di sebutkan namanya, tapi ada kemungkinan kalau dia bakalan muncul tapi gak janji saya hehehe.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih, love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rahasia Kakek.**

 **"Centaurus A" kenangan lama Kakek, kini telah mengudara. Dulu, tersimpan bagai memori ponsel yang terbakar. Sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sihir paten yang berkuasa.**

Leia Organa mengatakan bahwa aku adalah harapan yang baru, tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu, atau mungkin aku masih ragu untuk mengakuinya? Mungkin saja!

Malah aku merasa kalau aku hanya remaja biasa yang tak pintar sama sekali, aku memang biasa saja untuk anak seusiaku. Aku manusia Bumi, Planet yang kurang populer di kalangan para Rebellion. Mereka kebanyakan akan menahan tawa ketika tahu dari mana aku berasal, tapi mendadak sopan ketika ada suara yang menginterupsi kalau aku ini cucu Obi Wan-Kenobi.

Sekuat itukah pengaruh Kakekku? Aku rasa memang begitu. Seperti Politikus yang tangguh, ya, hal-hal semacam itu.

Seperti keseharianku, aku masih sering berlalu-lalang di dalam Pesawat, menunggu kedatangan Rey yang entah ada di mana dan dia orang sejenis apa. Aku harap dia bukan wanita aneh yang hobi menyuruh-nyuruh, aku tak terlalu suka orang yang banyak bicara dan berisik. Itu menganggu kinerjaku dan rutinitasku.

Bahkan, aku tidak diberitahu seperti apa wajah Rey atau seperti apa penampilannya. Sepertinya orang-orang sini terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal. Mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing, malah kadang lupa diri. Aku pernah diajak oleh lelaki nyentrik bernama Poe untuk mengutak-ngatik tabung yang dipenuhi oksigen, tabung aneh yang dia bilang dapat membawamu dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Beberapa detik kemudian langsung meledak akibat percampuran kimia yang salah. Aku dilindungi oleh punggung Poe dan dia sempat terpental menabrak dinding beton.

Kegiatan anehnya menimbulkan bolong besar di Pesawat, karena hal ini makhluk bertentakel hampir tersedot gravitasi Jupiter? Melayang selama satu menit di ruang hampa dan kulitnya langsung garing. Untung masih bisa diselamatkan.

Aku tak tahu nama Planetnya, aku menyebut Jupiter karena warna yang sama. Karena kami tidak sedang berada di Galaksi Bima Sakti. Jadi, tidak ada istilah Jupiter.

Catatan milik Kakek telah terbaca sepertiga. Dan di sana ia menulis beberapa sifat murid-murid yang paling ia tak suka. Ia tak menyebutkan soal wanita yang ia suka atau bagaimana. Aku jadi heran kalau Kakek tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai pada saat ia bertemu Nenek.

Soal murid tidak begitu menarik perhatian. Tapi kali ini ia membahas soal Lightstick, senjata selayaknya pedang laser. Warna dari Lightstick memengaruhi kepribadian seseorang, dia mengatakan begitu. Seperti Power Ranger saja, pikirku begitu.

Aku pernah mengatakan itu pada Kakek dan dia langsung tertawa keras, dia bilang Lightstick memilih pengguna, tidak seperti Power Rangers. Tapi hanya orang terpilih yang dapat menggunakannya, seperti sebuah keselarasan. Cosmos.

Ngomong-ngomong Kakek menyebutnya Light Saber. Wow, itu sangat bagus untuk sebuah Lightstick yang sering dipakai Polisi berpatroli.

Kakek menuliskan ada tempat khusus di mana mereka membuat Lightstick ini untuk para Jedi. Semacam bahan khusus, katanya harus yang menyatu dengan alam dan jiwa, sesuatu yang seperti itu sangat jarang. Kakek menambahkan dengan kalimat lucu kalau kebanyakan pengrajin Lightstick itu bukan Jedi.

Wah, ini lucu. Seorang pengrajin cerdas tapi tidak bisa menggunakan kerajinannya! Bukankah itu hal positif yang sangat lucu? Kurang masuk akal maksudku. Tapi, Kakek tidak pernah berbohong ia hanya pandai menyembunyikan rahasia. Jadi aku percaya padanya. Lightstick itu kuat untuk beribu tahun lamanya dan mampu menebas apapun layaknya Katana super, hanya saja bisa menyala-nyala dan agaknya menimbulkan efek panas.

Kupikir kalau di Bumi, aku bisa memamerkan ini di Internet dan bilang kalau ini hasil karya seseorang yang sangat cerdas. Tapi, itu terdengar agak menggelikan. Orang-orang memang suka mendengar gosip dan hal berbau setan-setanan, tapi mungkin Lightstick ini adalah hal yang lain.

Tibalah aku di suatu tempat, kupikir ini semacam bengkel. Adalah ruangan berlangit kubah yang penuh suara mesin-mesin, dominasi ruangan ini agak aneh, ada aroma yang tak dapat aku pahami. Setelah melihat dari jarak pandnagku cukup lama, aku baru tahu ini adalah pangkalan Pesawat dengan 2 penumpang.

Bentuknya agak berbeda dari yang aku lihat di Bumi, pastilah disesuaikan dengan para Alien di sini. Aku rasa itu alasan yang paling jitu.

Robot putih bulat berlengak-lengok di sepanjang jalan yang dapat mataku tangkap, mereka terlihat sama, padahal mereka memiliki nama yang berbeda untuk setiap unitnya. Setiap penghuni di sini memiliki satu robot paling setia, ada yang bisa bicara ada juga yang hanya merocos tidak jelas. Tapi kebanyakan di antara para pemilik mengerti apa yang robot bulat putih katakan.

Aku pernah di tanya oleh Ny. Organa untuk mempunyai satu dari robot itu. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku menolaknya dengan cara halus dan ia tersenyum memaklumi. Bukan aku bersikap sombong, aku kurang pandai menjaga sesuatu yang hidup, bagiku para robot itu hidup, dalam artian lain. Memang mereka benda mati, tapi mereka perlu sedikit apresiasi, bukan?

Berkali-kali aku membuka jurnal milik Kakek ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran aku sedang mencari sebuah nama yang disebutkan ketika aku di bawa kemari. Tapi tidak ada bahasan tentang Pria Pesulap itu di sana dan mungkin Kakekku memang tidak mengenal pria itu secara pribadi.

Mendengar soal itu juga mungkin tidak, hal-hal itu mungkin sedang berlangsung ketika Kakek berdansa di Bumi yang tenang dan asri.

...juga.

"Luna?"

Aku melirik sedikit, mendapat sambutan dari seorang pria bernada manis dan hangat. Kulihat, ia adalah lelaki yang pertama aku temui saat di kejar Si Pesulap. Yang aku ingat namanya adalah Finn, mantan pesuruh Captain Phasma. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Captain Phasma, tapi aku rasa dia membawa sedikit dominasi dalam dunia kegelapan, karena ia ada di sisi yang jahat.

Finn tidak punya nama, dia hanya sekumpulan angka dan alfabet random yang telah disempurnakan. Terlahir menjadi seseorang yang taat, ia membelot menjadi pribadi lain. Merasa bahwa ia terjebak di antara kesemuan yang terbelakang, kemudian bertemu jelaga hangat yang membuatnya tambah bersemangat.

"Luna, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Spektakuler!" Aku tersenyum, menepuk bahunya sekali. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama seperti saat pertama kali di selamatkan Rey."

"Oh, Rey..."

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

"Ny. Organa bilang begitu. Aku sedikit tidak sabar dan penasaran juga, Ny. Organa bercerita hal yang banyak soal Rey. Dia pasti orang yang sangat mumpuni."

Ada tawa persahabatan yang terdengar. "Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada potensi Jedi di dalam jiwanya."

"Bukankah semuanya begitu? Aku merasa begitu juga, Finn..."

"Kau akan menambah pengaruh baik pada Semesta, aku dapat merasakannya. Kau punya sesuatu yang hangat dan berbeda dari kebanyakan Jedi yang aku lihat."

Aku terkesima. "Kau kenal Jedi yang lain?"

"Ya, Luke Skywalker. Dia yang telah lama hilang..."

.

 **A/N : Ah, chapter 3. Akhirnya terselesaikan juga! Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mengikuti ini dari awal. Mohon jangan pernah bosan untuk membaca.**

 **Selamat untuk salju yang pertama turun. Jangan kedinginan, ok?**


End file.
